


Steve is surprisingly scary

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Series: Don’t urge me to leave you or turn back from you [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Podfic Welcome, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve gets mad, Super Soldier Serum, Threats of Violence, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Steve interrogates a Hydra agent
Series: Don’t urge me to leave you or turn back from you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586707
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	Steve is surprisingly scary

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone! All you need to know is that things happened (mostly) as normal through Avengers, but with a soulmate bond between Steve and Bucky, Bucky recently came to Avengers tower as the Winter Soldier (but didn’t hurt anyone and is currently recovering), and they recently raided a Hydra base, coming away with some prisoners.
> 
> Warnings for graphic discussions of violence as a means of interrogation, and some slightly gruesome implications of the super soldier serum.
> 
> So, the chapter for this week is a deleted scene, but not a scene that is canon. It was originally in the outline for this fic, and I had a lot of fun imagining it over and over, but by the time I got to that scene in the first draft, it didn’t fit.
> 
> However, I had so much fun imagining and refining it, that I decided to post it anyway! (I also couldn’t think of anywhere else to fit it) So this is not canon in this universe, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Once Fury was gone, Clint looked at Natasha. She looked so relieved, so glad that Fury was alive, even if she didn’t show it well.

“I’m going to go interrogate our prisoners,” she said. “See what we can figure out.”

“I’ll help,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry what?” Tony said.

“I said what I said,” Steve replied.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, but said, “you can come along.”

Everyone followed them, curious as to what Steve was going to do.

“No hurting them,” Natasha said as they went towards the small room where a single soldier had been placed. The room only had two chairs, one in which the soldier was restrained, and one in front of him, the whole room seen through one way glass.

“You sure about this?” Natasha asked, surprisingly soft.

“Yes,” Steve said, voice prickly again. “I can do this.” He walked through the door.

“You’re lucky that you told him not to injure the prisoner,” a croaky voice said.

Clint whipped around, startled by the voice that didn’t belong to any of the Avengers. Everyone was staring at Bucky, who hadn’t spoken to any of them yet, and Bruce said, “why is that a good thing?”

“Because,” Bucky said, voice cracking. “He’s angry, and when he gets angry, Hydra agents tend to die.”

Clint tried to correlate that with the image of Steve he had in his head. It didn’t fit very well. He turned back so he could watch the room, watching Steve walk into the room calmly, not sitting in the chair across from the prisoner.

“Captain America?!” The soldier said derisively, heard through the mic in the room. “Captain America’s getting brought out to interrogate me? I’m that important am I. What are you going to do, make a speech on honesty and integrity?!”

“Not even close,” Steve said calmly. “But if you think that way, I’m sure that your... coworkers feel that way as well. I wonder how embarrassing it will be for you once you get dumped back in the cell and have to say that Captain America managed to get all the information from you. Or even worse, if your leader somehow decides that you’re important enough to rescue, manages to grab you once we’re done with you, then all of them will know that you spilled your guts to Captain America, asking you if you caved because Captain America made a speech on honour and loyalty.”

He paused to let it sink in, the soldier looking surprised. It was a good start, the confidence that they would get the information that they needed, making them doubt that being rescued would happen, but it was only a beginning.

Steve continued, eerily calm. “The thing is, I know that you are an agent of Hydra, know that Hydra’s planning for project Insight to go up very soon, all I need are some names of Hydra agents, maybe some more base locations.”

“How do you know that?!” The soldier sputtered. “The base doesn’t have that information!”

“It doesn’t matter where I got it,” Steve said. “What matters is that I have it.

The reason they sent me,” he continued, looking into the soldiers eyes. “Is because, historically, I have been the most effective and efficient Hydra hunter ever. The only reason that Hydra ever had a chance to thrive was because I died, and here I am, only having been alive again for a few months, and we’ve already begun to destroy Hydra again.”

The soldier looked shaken, but said, “and how are you going to get the information? Talk me to death? You’re not going to be torturing me or anything, so you might as well give up on getting any information from me!”

Natasha looked worried, and began to move to the door, but Clint held her back. Steve reminded him of Natasha, and she had always used a feigned vulnerability to gain information, and Steve was very smart, he had a feeling that he had a plan. Clint couldn’t deny that he was very curious as to what it was, and besides, they had more prisoners.

Steve blinked at the soldier, cocking his head a bit, looking like a confused golden retriever, then began to laugh. A mocking laugh, covering his face with his hand as he snorted long and loud.

He trailed off into snickers eventually, and pulled his hand from his face. “That’s one of the funniest things I’ve ever heard,” he said with a smirk, eyes glittering with mirth. “You must have read the Captain America comics,” he continued, rolling his eyes.

“What does that have to do with anything?” The soldier asked, looking unnerved by Steve’s mirth.

“The thing about Captain America,” Steve said, ignoring the soldier, and starting to pace slowly. “Is that he’s a fictional character. He existed to sell bonds at first, long before I set foot on a battlefield, when I didn’t have a military title at all, much less the title of Captain. Captain America was used by the government as propaganda, and to sell things long after I died. Captain America became anything they wanted, changing and growing for seventy years after my death.

I am very different from Captain America, and have been since the very beginning, whenever a new Captain America comic came out during the war, the Howlies would come together to make fun of it, mock how different it was from real life, a fun hobby in the midst of war. The writers made the comic very family friendly, very little blood, all deaths off screen, only vague violence. They made it seem like I only knocked people out, never killed them.

The thing is,” he said, moving his pacing to the side of the soldier. “I swore to myself during the war that I would burn Hydra to the ground, salt the earth behind them, and not leave a single one of Hydra’s agents standing. That doesn’t sound much like Captain America hmm?” There was a long silence, the soldier straining to stare at Steve, in both disbelief, and a little fear.

Clint stared as well, starting to put it together.

Captain America was a myth, a legend, a story told in awe in the daylight, like demigod heroes from old stories, so many different interpretations, so many variations, but always the hero, always the good guy. Clint knew that Fury had been looking forward to using Captain America in battle, because he was good at fighting, a fantastic strategist, and the serum was no joke, but the legend of Captain America was a weapon in itself, making his enemies realize that they had no chance, make them surrender, because who could defeat Captain America?

It was like the Winter Soldier in a way, but where Captain America was a golden legend, the Winter Soldier was a creature of the night.

He was a ghost story, a tale told around a campfire, a whispered story in the dark, like a single, silent, ghostly hunter, different every time, but always impossible to beat, always something that would hunt you until you gave up, and then it would pounce. The Winter Soldier was a spy legend, when the Winter Soldier was after you, you knew that you were all but dead, that there was no point in running, because he would always catch up. Even Natasha had been nervous after the mission where she had been shot by him, looking over her shoulder twice as much as before, making Clint research him with her.

It was like two sides of the same coin, one light and one dark, one a literal target, and the other a shadow in the night. It was almost poetic, that even though their alter egos weren’t them, or at least not all of them, they went together so well.

Steve began to speak again, shaking Clint from his contemplation.

“If you’ll give me that information now, it might be easier for you.”

“I’m not giving you that information!” The soldier said, blustering.

“The thing is,” Steve said as he moved a little closer to the back of the room, so the soldier could only see him by turning his head a lot. “People see my shield and think that I have to be peaceful, because a shield can’t be a weapon. But, if it is thrown at the right angle, with enough strength, it can cut off someone’s head like a guillotine. I left a lot of headless Hydra agents behind me.”

The soldier’s eyes bugged out, and he jolted in his restraints, like he was trying to get away. Steve began pacing behind the chair, looking calm except for his eyes, which were glaring a hole in the soldier’s skull.

“I’m stronger than any ordinary human being,” Steve continued, almost conversationally. “I once tore out a major head of Hydra’s throat out with my teeth, probably didn’t show up in any of the biographies.”

“He was tied up,” Bucky said distantly, startling them all. His eyes were slightly glazed, and he didn’t seem to realize he was talking, like he was in a trance, or... maybe remembering something.

“They tied each leg to the other, but didn’t tie his calves to his thighs. The leader leaned over Steve to taunt him and he lunged up. Killed him almost instantaneously.”

They all looked at each other apprehensively, because if this was actually real...

“He threw up after though,” Bucky said, his brow wrinkling, looking worried. “I think maybe twice?”

Steve’s voice broke through the tense silence. “Fortunately, at least for us, I don’t have to kill you instantly. With my strength, I can punch through your stomach and spine. It won’t kill you instantly. It’s a long painful death, with most of your organs destroyed. I can take all the time I need to get the information I want, and if you die too quickly, I can just grab another one of your coworkers, do this all again.”

The soldier seemed frozen, trembling slightly. “Angela,” he sputtered out. “Angela is a Hydra agent.”

Clint was surprised, he had never thought that Steve could get any info at all, but here they were-

“No,” Steve said. “They aren’t a Hydra agent. One of the many advantages of the serum is that enhanced senses can pick up so much more than you think. I can smell that you’re lying, don’t even try to fool me.”

The soldier’s eyes widened even more, and he began sputtering out names, one after the other. Steve said no after every name, voice calm as anything, but pacing faster as it went on, voice getting icier, and his face slowly contorting.

“Good,” Steve said sharply after one of the names. “Finally we’re getting somewhere. Now if you will continue, we’ll have all the information we need.”

Clint could see all remaining rebellion drain from the soldier’s face, and he began to recite more names, each one followed by a nod.

Steve however, only got twitchier with each name, practically stomping from one side of the room to the other.

“We’re done,” he growled eventually, storming from the room with a huff. The moment he was out of the room, he began to sprint, bolting from the area like a bullet from a gun. Bucky went after him at a much more relaxed pace, but quicker than his usual stalk.

“Well,” Bruce said into the eerie silence. “That wasn’t what I expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration for this from the scene where Sitwell falls off a building in the Winter Soldier, because Steve uses his reputation as Captain America to lure him into a false sense of security, then has Natasha push him off. In this universe though, Steve knows that this prisoner took part in hurting and brainwashing Bucky, so he’s being extra vicious!
> 
> Also, keep an eye out for some poetry based on Clint’s observations, I got a bit inspired by myself...


End file.
